dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gearhead (4e Race)
Gearhead A being made of clockwork set out to complete the task given by its master. Mechanical beings with various odds and ends attached to make them compatible with the assignment they are given. While they seem to lack emotions due to their inability to change their facial expressions, they are more than capable of experiencing a wider range of moods. Play an Gearhead if you want... * to be a construct that's not a Warforged * operate on base logic * to fill a variety roles * To be a member of a race that favors Barbarian, Fighter, Monk or Rogue classes. Physical Qualities A gearhead is a clockwork with steam, oil and hydraulic systems fueling its movement. Their appearance varies to best suit the task they were build for. A carpenter might be tall to reach difficult places. A sewer runner might be smaller to fit into tighter spaces. It all depends on the builder. The most common builders of gearheads are Humans and Gnomes. This also has an effect on their size and appearance. Their exterior is usually hardened leather to reduce cost but some have metal exteriors if their functions call for it. Their insides are generally visible through joints and other areas that require more mobility. The interior gears and pipes are usually made of brass or copper. Other light metals may be used depending on the exact function needed. Silver while being more costly and generally weaker is used when the gearhead is required to take on arcane or clerical functions. A gearhead's face is very unusual to other races. They have a set expression with no moving parts. The face is usually an ornate faceplate mimicking living features. It is also common to have skull-piece shaped or decorated like hair. Their eyes are generally simple holes in a mask, inside of which are arcane runes that allow the gearhead to see. Playing a Gearhead Gearheads are very set on completing the original task they were built for. They will complete it at any cost. The task can be as simple as "help others in need" or as specific as "Obtain the Doom Blade from the the Forbidden Ruins". Either way, this task is of the utmost importance to a gearhead. This unfortunately, leads other races to believe they are cold, heartless creatures. More often than not though, the opposite is true. Gearheads are able to form bonds with others, just as other races. The main hindrance to this though, is that it is hard to express themselves properly due to their lack of facial expressions. A gearhead's speech and thoughts are generally very literal. They are usually the first to ask questions and ask them in the most straight forward of ways, regardless of social etiquette. This directness can come off as harsh or crude, but generally leaves little doubt of their intentions, making them better servants, as intended. This is, of course, subject to variation depending on the builder. Inquisition, haggling, and even deception are all skills a gearhead can perform if required. Gearhead Characteristics: Gearheads are genderless but have a male or female appearance, based on the builder's preference. Names vary even more than that of other races. They can be as mediocre as "machine" or "clockwork" or they can have names as people of their builder's race would. Gearhead Adventurers Metalman is a gearhead barbarian who was built for the simple purpose of smashing things. Metalman enjoys smashing things because smashing things are fun. This overwhelming simple of satisfying sentiment leads him to pursue more opportunities to do so. Is only limits on things he can smash are people who are designated as non-threats or comrades. So typically Metalman will throw his lot in with anyone who can promise him a good opportunity to smash things, which he will do with tremendous enthusiasm. Suzy is a gearhead rogue that has a knack for getting into places she doesn't belong and taking things that especially don't belong to her. She has no reputation for this however because while she was designed quite specifically to be a thief, her functions seem to reflect that of a simple cleaner. Armed with a bucket of water that has a false bottom with her thief tools and a mop that hides a dagger in the handle, she finds her way into many places no one would normally be allowed. Calm is a gearhead monk that long ago completed its original task but had no master to return to and no understanding of what to accomplish on its own. So as it stood alone in the road, pondering helplessly what to do, it was found by a traveling merchant who was on his way to a small temple. When they reached the temple the monks took to the clockwork creature in with great compassion, wishing to teach it ways to pursue meaning in life. So after many years Calm has meaning in life and chose its own goal in life. It wishes to teach others the peace and serenity that is has obtained, so it will work to ensure a world where all beings can easily and openly give their lives to peace. Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Humanoid Type Category:Construct Origin Note: If you are putting something on this site, and it is not your idea, please get permission from the author. ---- Category:Add New Category:4e